Blinded Love
by Sisterpups
Summary: After a life threatening battle with Eggman, Silver goes temporarily blind for at least 2 days with some injuries as well. Unable to fend for himself, Blaze is asked to help. At the side, will this bring the two closer? Silvaze :Completed:
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This just kind of popped into my head when I was bored. Just a plain and simple friendship story of Silver and Blaze….or romance? You answer that ;)**_

_**Anyways, I'm being annoying now! Let's head into the story shall we! **_

_Blaze was sitting in her apartment living room, reading silently to calm her nerves. Silver was supposed to be here by now, _she thought, _where is he?_

Randomly, her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi Ms. Blaze! It's Cream!" It was one of Blaze's closest friends, Cream the rabbit. And for once, her friend didn't have a thrilling emotion in her voice.

"Hi Cream!" the purple cat replied. "Is everything ok?"

"Well, sorry to say but no…" she said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that…if there's anything I can do to help, let me know. By the way, have you heard from Silver lately?"

"Actually Blaze, he's what I wanted to talk to you about. So, could you come over here? You have to see it to believe it." Cream explained.

"Sure thing! Be there in a minute." Blaze hung up and put on her coat. As she headed for the door, she wondered what was making Cream so worried. But since it had to do with Silver, it started to make her worry too…

It was freezing outside! Blaze didn't feel comfortable walking in this snow storm outside. She didn't like the way the chilling wind blew against her fur. But thankfully, Cream's house was right around the corner.

Blaze didn't have time to knock on the door before Cream answered it.

"Just come in, quickly!" was the first thing she said as Blaze followed her in. And Cream was right. She had to see this in order to believe it. Sonic and his friends were bruised, wrapped up, slightly bloody, and exhausted in the living room.

"Oh my god!" Blaze gasped. "What happened to you guys?" The first person that she spotted was Silver. The poor hedgehog was more grey than silver from the bruises, his entire leg was in a cast, and he looked very zoned out.

"Silver…are you ok?" she asked him, slowly walking up to him. When he didn't answer, she was worried.

"Silver?"

"I hear you Blaze…" her friend replied groggily. She looked at the others too. Sonic broke both of his arms and had a black eye. Knuckles had his left arm in a sling and was shaking uncontrollably, and poor Tails was unconscious on the couch.

"What happened?" Blaze asked again. Sonic opened his emerald eyes and looked at her.

"For once…Eggman won. He actually built a robot that destroyed us." the blue blur answered weakly. Blaze couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Hey Vanilla, you ran out of aspirin…" muttered Shadow, who came limping in the room empty handed.

"You too, Shadow?" Blaze asked. The hedgehog nodded. "I guess evil doctors can defeat an ultimate life form….." he said sadly while taking a seat next to Knuckles roughly, due to his leg. Knuckles cried out painfully as Shadow landed half on him.

"Sorry…" Shadow apologized while pulling himself away from the echidna. Knuckles was whimpering and hissing in pain.

"This is horrible! Next time I see that Egg head, I'll kick h-"

"Knuckles…relax. You can't get worked up now." Vanilla instructed him.

Blaze sighed and turned her attention to Silver, who still remained to look zoned out.

"Silver? What's wrong with you?" she asked. "I…" Silver couldn't finish.

"How come you won't look at me?" she added.

"I am, aren't I?"

"Um…no?" Blaze was confused. She looked at Cream. The rabbit let her ears droop.

"That's why I called you over here Blaze. Silver is temporarily blind for at least 2 days." she said. Blaze's eyes widened.

"Huh? How?" she cried. Shadow sat up, ignoring his pain. "Eggman threw out something I couldn't identify. It exploded and it just poured out light as bright as the sun. Unfortually, Silver couldn't shield his eyes in time." he explained.

"But don't worry, he'll recover. He won't be blind forever. But, can you do us a favor and watch over him for the next two days?" Cream asked. "We have our hands full with these guys."

Blaze dipped her head. "Of course. I'll do my best." she said while staring back at her silver friend. Vanilla came over and helped lift Silver up to his feet. He let out stressful cries when he was lifted.

"But he's got a major cut that almost runs down his entire leg, not to mention it being broken in 2 places." Cream bit her lip at the thought of all the blood that she seen.

"Oh really? Dang…" Blaze was ready to cry. She didn't like seeing Silver in this condition.

"We have the bones set to heal. But the cut will have to be cleaned every day. Which you only have two days so…it won't be that bad." the young child replied.

"So…do I take him now?"

"When your ready…" Cream nodded her head. Blaze put one of Silver's arms around her as she got him to limp towards the door.

"At least you tried, Sonic!" She called. "Hope you guys get better soon!" Then she looked down at her exhausted friend, who held onto her.

"Now to get you back to my place…"

**A/N: Short chapter! But it'll get longer and better as the story goes! Hope this is good for you guys! Next chapter will be up soon! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the first review from "The Andromeda Rose"! ^^ But keeping my promise to update soon, here it is! Rolling the lucky dice for some good reviews soon! But more importantly, enjoy! ****J**

It wasn't easy getting back home. Blaze practically had to carry Silver the whole time. Although she did give him credit for trying to walk alone, but failed miserably. And even though she was half frozen, they were able to make it back to her apartment.

She stumbled over to her couch and both her and Silver plopped onto the it, exhausted.

"Sorry 'bout this Blaze…" Silver apologized.

"It's ok." Blaze panted. "You can't help it…" She looked over to the hedgehog and stared into his sightless eyes.

"So, you really can't see anything?" the cat asked.

Silver shook his head. "Nope…it sucks…"

"I bet." Blaze agreed. Standing back up, she stretched her sore muscles.

"I'm heading into the kitchen. You want anything?" she asked.

"Well, what do you have?" Silver answered.

"I'm going in to make some hot chocolate. Do you want some?"

"Please…"

Blaze nodded and eventually came back with two cups of hot chocolate, winter's best warm-up drink.

Blaze put Silver's hands on the cup to help him. "Thanks." he smiled as he slowly brought the cup to his lips. Blaze smiled in response and took a sip as well.

"So, if it's not a problem, could you tell me what happened with the battle with Eggman?" the she-cat asked.

Silver sat up a little, careful not to bump his bad leg against the couch.

"Well, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were battling Eggman as they normally would. But when Eggman activated his newest robot and it knocked Tails out cold, they called for Shadow and I to help." the hedgehog began, stopping to get another sip.

"What was the robot called?" Blaze wondered randomly.

"The Egg-Master."

"Stupid as usual…"

"But then when Sonic went to spin dash the robot, it ended up hitting him and he broke both his arms at once." Silver winced at the thought of the disgusting snap of his friend's arms.

"Oh my god…" Blaze sighed. "Well, what ever happened to Knuckles?"

"When he went to punch the robot, come to find out it was indestructible. It snapped his arm too."

"Why was he shaking so bad earlier?"

"That, we don't really know. He could of hit the wire unit and it could have electrocuted him, or when he hit the robot, he could have hit a bad nerve and it stir up all the other nerves in his body. But he's probably the only one that's pretty much in one piece. Well, besides Shadow anyhow…" Silver explained.

"How's Shadow?"

"Just a sprained leg. But he got banged up the side of the head and now has a major headache and is sometimes dizzy. But at least he'll recover by tomorrow." Silver sighed. Blaze was silent. It was hard to believe that Eggman actually won now.

"So, could you tell me how you became blind, again?" she asked.

Taking a deep breath, he thought for a moment. "Well, when half of us were wiped out, it was only me and Shadow left. I guess Eggman wanted to spare us, and after he ended up spraining Shadow's leg, he threw out something I couldn't even recognize. But it exploded right in front of me, like light rays from the sun, and it was too bright for my eyes." Silver explained.

"Ohh…" Blaze thought about it. "How did you cut your leg then if Eggman ran off?"

"What ever it was that he threw at me, it hit my leg and it cut it." Silver said simply. Blaze nodded.

"Well, think of the bright side! At least you'll be able to see again in two days! That's a good sign right?" Blaze gently laid a hand on his hand and slipped her fingers between his. Silver shrugged.

"Yeah, but it will take forever for my leg to heal though." he said.

Blaze gave a yawn. "So, you can stay in my room tonight if you want. I have a couch that pulls out into a bed. You can stay on that if you'd like." She offered.

"Cool…thanks." Silver thanked as he finished his hot chocolate. Blaze smiled and took his cup and set it on the coffee table in front of them.

"So, you want to watch TV or something?" she asked. Even though he couldn't see her, he looked at her without saying anything.

"Oh, right….sorry." she chuckled a little. "It's hard to believe your blind right now."

"I know, it bothers me too." he replied. He gave a smirk. "But even though I can't see the TV, I wouldn't mind hearing it."

Blaze smiled. "Cool…"

So, for the past hour, Silver and Blaze sat together, watching (or listening) to the TV, trying to stay awake. But eventually, Silver gave up. He ended up falling asleep against Blaze as the cat watched a soap opera. But it took forever just for Blaze to realize that her friend had fell asleep. Thinking of bed as well, she nudged Silver awake.

"Hey, Silver. Wake up…" she whispered lightly. It took a few minutes for the hedgehog to stir.

"What?" he asked."You fell asleep on me. I think we should go to bed." she said. Nodding, Silver waited for Blaze to pull him gently to his feet and help guide him to her room.

Walking down the hallway turned into a drama scene. Blaze was half asleep by now, so she wasn't completely alert. Neither was Silver. But both shot awake when she accidentally hit her leg against Silver's bad leg, causing him to scream.

She lost grip when he started falling to the floor.

"I am so sorry Silver!" she said. Silver was hissing in pain and his eyes watered from so much pain.

"I-It's o-ok Blaze…" he bit his lip to hold back the tears. "No, you look like your ready to cry. I feel really bad. What can I do?" Blaze grew worried.

"Just…"Silver drew his breath back as a tear fell. "Just take me to bed." he finished. Blaze nodded, and even though her muscles were ready to give out, she lifted her friend in her arms and rushed to her room. She laid him on her bed and stretched his leg out in front of him to bring comfort. The wounded hedgehog's breathing was fast, just to help him regain control of his temper.

"Silver, do you-" Blaze began.

"I'm fine Blaze. Please, don't worry about me." he choked on his words. Sighing, the cat got up to make up the pull-out bed she had. She decided to let Silver have her bed tonight, since she didn't want to go through the hassle of another screaming episode. When she was finished, she looked over to see Silver out like a light again. The only thing she could give him right now, is a gentle kiss on the forehead, saying good night.

**A/N: Aww….What will Day 1 bring? Judging by the signs that Blaze just got from Silver, I think the next day will be nothing but pure chaos! But we'll just have to see! ^^ Next chapter soon! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I've had the worst writers block! LOL I've been so caught up in reading other Fanfics and doing other work, I totally forgot about MY stories! Foolish me, haha! Anyway, in the last chapter, Silver gave Blaze signs of pure pain and exhaustion. Will Blaze be able to pull off Day 1? Find out! Enjoy!**

Blaze tiredly opened her eyes, her clock being the first thing she saw.

"8 a.m." she muttered. Stretching her aching bones and still-tired muscles, she tried to remember what went on the day before. But when she saw Silver still asleep in bed, she remembered EXACTLY what happened…

The lilac cat crawled out of bed and headed to the kitchen. She figured she'd make breakfast and watch one of her morning soap operas before Silver decided to wake up. She made herself bacon and eggs, and plopped onto the couch, turning on the TV. But no sooner did she sit down, her cell phone started to ring from the kitchen. Moaning, she got back up and rushed into the kitchen, picking up her cell phone. It had "The Gummy Bear" theme playing as her ring tone.

"Ugh… why did I choose THAT as my ring tone?" she shook the thought out her head as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Blaze! It's Cream!" Cream's high-pitched voice was on the other line.

"Good morning, Cream!" Blaze greeted back, feeling a little happier. "How's everything so far with you?"

"Well, that's why I called. I was wondering how Silver was doing." the rabbit replied.

"Oh, well, he's still asleep. He looked ok though when I left the room." Blaze stated while she headed back into the living room, grabbing a piece of bacon.

"Was there any troubles last night?" Cream asked.

"No…I mean, not really."

"What do you mean by 'not really'?"

Blaze sighed. "I was leading him to bed last night, and I accidently tripped over him and I kind of hurt his leg…" she bit her lower lip, remembering Silver's painful cry.

"Oh my!" Cream gasped. "That's terrible! Was he ok though?"

"Yeah, he just needed to control his temper." Blaze said.

"It's been pretty hard trying to keep Knuckles' temper controlled. Same with Shadow's." the rabbit added to the conversation.

"Speaking of them, how are the boys doing?" Blaze wondered.

"Sonic is recovering the fastest, actually. His bones are so used to being strong, that he's actually able to start moving them again." Cream said, a shock was in her voice.

"Wow…what about Tails?"

"He finally woke up, the poor thing. He's up and moving, but he keeps complaining of a headache. He's doing better though…"

"Should I even ask about Shadow and Knuckles?" Blaze chuckled.

Cream returned the laugh. "They're both doing fine. Shadow's leg is still a bit sprained, and he keeps threatening us when we tell him he can't run around."

Blaze had to laugh. That's Shadow for ya. "Knuckles?"

"His shaking finally stopped. The only concern now is his arm. But it's just a sprain. It'll heal." Cream finished.

"Blaze!" The cat could hear her name being called.

"Hey Cream, I've got to go. I'm guessing Silver just woke up." Blaze brought up.

"Oh ok! Bye Blaze!" Cream hung up, followed by Blaze.

The cat made a breakfast plate for Silver, and took it with her when she headed for her room. When she opened her door, Silver was still half asleep, but was sitting up and staring blindly at the foot of the bed.

"Morning Silver.." Blaze greeted with a smile.

"Oh, good morning." Silver returned a small smile. "I smell bacon!"

"You smelt right!" Blaze giggled when she took the plate to him. He gave his thanks and Blaze placed his hand on the plate to help him locate the food.

"So…how you feeling today?" was her first question. Silver shrugged.

"Fine, I guess. Still blind…my leg hurts. Nothing new." he replied.

"Look, about last night…" Blaze started. "I'm really sorry-"

"No, no, it's ok. It's fine Blaze. It was sort of my fault for not paying attention anyways." Silver took the blame.

"Well, no. You just couldn't help it." Blaze watched as he slowly ate his breakfast and was soon finished.

"You want to come downstairs with me? From what Cream told me yesterday, I guess I need to look at your leg." she asked. Silver stared into her eyes sightlessly.

"Sure…"

Blaze grabbed Silver's arm and slung it over her shoulder. She helped pull him off the bed, and to keep the weight off his bad leg. But without complaining, Silver let his friend lead him to the living room.

Helping him sit down, Blaze sighed. "So…how bad do you think your leg looks?" she asked. Silver shrugged. "I don't know."

Swallowing, the cat slowly took off Silver's cast and flinched to what she saw. Silver's leg was swollen, draining the silver color from his fur to a pale white. There was a sickening red around his cut that looked infected. And yet, it still continued to bleed a little.

"Man Silver, this looks rough." Blaze worried.

"Don't worry, you really don't have to do anything. Is it bleeding?" Silver asked.

"Yeah."

"Just clean the blood off and put a new wrap around my leg and slip the cast back on. It's not that bad."

"Well, Silver. I wish you could see just HOW bad it really is. Did Cream say anything about it being infected?" Blaze asked.

Silver shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

Taking a deep breath, the lilac cat took off into the kitchen for paper towels and some cleaning alcohol. Once she had both, she sped back into the living room.

"Ok Silver, I just want to let you know…" she started putting some alcohol on the towel. "This could sting a li-"

"OWWWW!" Silver let out an agonized scream and jerked away when it touched his leg. "Dang Blaze! That's enough of that!"

"Silver, it helps keep it disinfected. Just suck it up and hold still." she barked at his child-like actions. The hedgehog growled and sucked at his teeth as his leg burned once again from the alcohol. Whimpers escaped his lips. He was relived that she was finally done with it after a few minutes. She slipped his cast back on, no problem, and sat next to him.

"Now that's wasn't so bad now, was it?" she asked. Silver pouted and stuck out his lower lip.

"It still hurt…" he mumbled.

"Oh, quit being such a crybaby." she played with his quills a little. Still seeing that he was still mad, she kissed his forehead passionately. Silver smiled.

"I feel better now…" he giggled. She did the same. But when she was about to stand up,…

"Oh my god!" Silver about jumped out of his seat, startled.

"What? What's wrong?" Blaze shouted in surprise.

**A/N: Cliff hanger! But hopefully I won't get another writers block and you will get to see what the surprise is! ^^ Well, this took awhile to write but this chapter is done! Whoo! Review plz! Next chappie up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry for such a long wait for this update! I've been sooo busy lately and I realize quite a few people like this story! I'm glad! Well, I'm leading you off of the cliffhanger! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

"What is it?" Blaze repeated, still in shock. Silver's sudden reaction almost gave her a heart attack. She watched him rub his eyes and blink numerous times.

"Silver, I'm not going to ask again!" Blaze snapped. "What is it?"

"I can see through my left eye again!" he replied. "But it's colorblind…"

Blaze was overjoyed. "Who cares if it's colorblind! Your getting your vision back!" she squealed with a great big smile.

Silver smiled too. "What a relief…" he sighed.

"You know, the snow let up a little." Blaze brought up. "Why don't we go for a walk? Maybe stretch your muscles or something? It is a nice morning."

"But what about my leg?" Silver asked.

"Stretch that out too!" the cat laughed. "Come on, let's go."

Blaze was right about the weather. Even though the snow piled up on the ground, the sun was shining brightly and the air was just right for being winter. Silver and Blaze walked along the sidewalk of the City Park, enjoying this weather. They smiled at the children that played with each other near the playground and nodded their heads as greetings to those who passed them.

They stopped under a tree and took a seat on the frozen bench.

"I can't believe how nice it is today…" Silver's thoughts trailed off as he inhaled the fresh air.

"I know, I love it." Blaze replied. Both stared at a little girl and boy playing on a swing. The boy was pushing the girl and both laughed with joy.

"That's cute…" Blaze said. She turned to Silver. "Remember when we first met, we did the same thing?"

"Haha!" Silver laughed. "Yeah, I miss those times."

The hedgehog looked into the cat's eyes shining in the sunlight and felt a burst of…love?

Nah, it can't be. They're just friends. But times like these, how can you really tell?

"Silver, what's wrong?" Blaze's voice was heard.

"Huh? Oh! Nothing's wrong. Why are you asking?" Silver wondered.

"Your looking at me funny. Is there something on me?"

"No! No! Of course not! I was just…thinking." the hedgehog replied.

"About what?" Blaze looked at him with concern. He wished he could see how golden her eyes were. But her voice was so soothing.

"Well…it's hard to explain." he said simply, turning away.

"You can tell me anything, Silver. You know I wouldn't make fun of anything you think or say. Remember that." Blaze explained.

"Oh, I know…but It's literally hard to explain. I don't know what to say."

Blaze snorted. "That hard, huh?"

Silver just nodded.

Suddenly, they found themselves coming closer and closer till their heads were touching. They looked into each other's eyes.

Then they kissed.

It was one little kiss that sent Blaze back a bit. Silver still leaned but she backed away for a moment. They just stared, but no words were heard. But Blaze found herself locking lips with the hedgehog again.

This is what you would call 'passionate'. Silver and Blaze were so lost in their kissing that everything else in the world had faded away.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her sides.

Suddenly, Blaze ripped away.

"WHAT ARE WE DOING?" she cried as she stood up on wobbling legs.

"What is it?" Silver asked.

"We're not supposed to be doing this! We are supposed to be just friends!" she said. "I'm sorry! I guess…I got carried away with it."

"No, I think it was my fault." Silver took the blame. He started to think that she didn't love him back…

"I could have said something before we started kissing." Blaze argued back. "Don't think it's your fau-"

"No, it is!" Silver stopped her. "This was supposed to answer my questions if you loved me or not."

Blaze just went wide eyed."But I guess not…" Silver finished, his ears laid flat and he closed his eyes.

Blaze was speechless. Her mind went blank when Silver spoke his words. Did Silver really feel that way towards her? Did he really love her?

"Silver, why couldn't you tell me that you…felt that way towards me?" the purple mobian asked as she took a seat next to her friend.

"It doesn't matter now!" Silver snapped.

"It did before!" Blaze cried. "I would've understood! B-Because, I…" Her sentence was cut short when she heard a thud and branches breaking behind the tree they sat in front of.

"What the-" she got up and walked around the tree and anger built up inside her.

"Shadow?"

It was true. The dark hedgehog was spying on the two as they were talking and must've fell out of the tree.

"Hello, Blaze…" he swallowed hard as he greeted her.

"Were you spying on us?" Blaze demanded. Shadow felt himself give out.

"Y-yes, but I can explain!" he stated. Blaze growled and shook her head. But…if he was spying on them, did that mean he saw her and Silver kissing?

**A/N: Haha! Another cliffhanger! Sorry for such a short chapter but I want to wait till the next one to continue. ****J**** Next chapter will be up soon! Thanks for reading! Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry for such a long wait. I guess I've been so busy with the other stories that I totally forgot about this one. A million apologizes! But yes, in the previous chapter, Shadow was caught spying on the two. How will that all turn out? Let's find out! Enjoy chapter 5!**

"I can explain Blaze!" Shadow swallowed again, nervously.

Blaze stood over him, crossing her arms. "Ok…tell me then." she said coolly.

But Shadow remained silent. Until he released a long sigh. "Ok, ok…you got me. I can't explain. But I-…"

"But what?"

"I couldn't of helped but notice you two talking on the bench." Shadow admitted.

Then Silver stood up and limped over to the two. "Was that all? I mean, did you…see anything in particular?" he asked.

Shadow locked his eyes on the silver hedgehog as he slowly stood up. Normally, he wouldn't be nervous around anyone's threats. But he knew that Silver and Blaze as a duo would be a challenge to him. He had to be cautious.

"Um…particular?" he repeated.

"Yeah."

"Well,…I sort of seen you two…kissing." Shadow said, avoiding any kind of eye contact. Blaze stopped breathing. This wasn't good.

"Shadow, I swear, if you tell anybody about this, I'll-" she growled as she started turning a fiery orange color. Silver grasped her wrists.

"Blaze, calm down." he said.

Shadow held his hand up. "I promise, I won't tell anybody. You have my word." He started to back up. But when Silver and Blaze remained silent, he took off running.

"I can't believe this…" Blaze closed her eyes and turned away from Silver.

"Blaze, your overreacting. Shadow promised that he wouldn't say anything about this." Silver said.

"Silver! You know Shadow! That lying freak! He'll spread the word to everybody when he gets the chance!" the purple cat started to yell.

"And so what if he does?" Silver yelled back. "It won't matter! It's not like it meant anything anyway!" Then there was that awkward silence. Blaze then remembered that Silver admitted that he loved her. Then she also remembered how she reacted when he said this. He thinks that she didn't love him back. She then saw the hurt burning in his golden eyes.

"Silver, I know how you feel about earlier. Look, I-" Blaze was interrupted when her cell phone went off. She angrily flipped it open.

"What?….I mean, hello?" she tried to cool her temper.

"Ms. Blaze! What's wrong?" It was Cream on the other line. And she sounded frightened from Blaze's outburst.

"Oh, sorry Cream. Nothing's wrong….what do you need?" Blaze said, a little more softer.

"It's ok, Ms. Blaze. But, I was wondering if you wanted to bring Silver out this evening, you know, so my mom can take a look at him and see if he's healing or not." the rabbit explained calmly over the phone.

"Oh, ok…." Blaze replied.

"Are you sure your ok? You don't sound it."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Blaze…"

"Fine! I'll… tell you later tonight!" Blaze snapped. She just instantly ended the call without any word. Blaze then looked over to see Silver already walking home.

"Wait, Silver!" She ran after him.

"Just shut it, ok?" Silver barked at her. "Just leave me alone…"

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?" Silver repeated, getting even more agitated than before. "I'm done with you! I'm done with everything!"

Blaze felt a lump in her throat tighten. "But Silver…"

"Don't 'but Silver' me! I hate how your making a big deal out of this!" Silver stopped and faced her. "This isn't going to affect our lives any! Blaze, you already showed me that you don't love me. I was fine with that…"

Blaze could tell he was lying about that. But she held her tongue.

"….but when your making a huge deal out of it and just pressuring it onto me, that puts the icing on the cake. So just,…don't bother me." Silver then continued to walk on.

"But…that was Cream on the phone." Blaze muttered. "She wanted me to take you her house this evening so Vanilla could check on you."

"Fine…but don't talk to me until then."

Not one word was spoken on the way back to Blaze's apartment.

After a long day of silence between the hedgehog and cat, Blaze was ready to take Silver to Vanilla's. She found him on the couch where he stayed all day, just watching the TV with his color blind eye. Blaze took a breath as she walked up to him.

All she did was tap him on the shoulder and jab a thumb at the door. Without a word, Silver slowly got him, wincing as he did so, and limped to the door with Blaze at his heels.

Cream was awaiting them at the door, opening it for them when they reached it.

"Hi Ms. Blaze and Mr. Silver!" She greeted with her always-cheerful attitude. But it died down when she just seen Blaze and Silver walk past her.

Vanilla came by and helped Silver settle on the chair and started looking him over. Cream then grabbed Blaze's hand and led her into the kitchen.

"Now tell me why your all mad!" Cream demanded but with a soft tone.

Blaze looked around before speaking. "It's just…Silver and I had…an episode today at the park."

Cream tilted her head to the side. "Oh really? You want to talk about it?" she asked.

"About that…did…Shadow, by any chance, tell you guys anything?" Blaze had to ask first.

"Shadow?" Cream repeated. "Yeah, he mentioned something about seeing you guys in the park earlier today."

Blaze shook with rage. "Why that dirty-…!"

"Why, what was wrong?" Cream stared wide-eyed.

"He made a promise! Did he mention what we were doing?" Blaze added.

"No! He didn't!"

"…You guys were kissing." Sonic's voice appeared from behind her. Blaze shot around.

"H-How did you know? Did Shadow tell you?" she demanded.

"No! I saw it with my own eyes. I was out at the park this morning, for a walk! And I happened to see you guys." Sonic explained.

"Oh no…" Blaze's ears drooped.

"Blaze dear!" Vanilla called. "Could you come in here for a minute?"

"Yes ma'am!" Blaze called back. She stopped in front of Sonic before going in the living room to give him a death glare. But the hedgehog didn't say a word.

When Blaze reached the living room, Vanilla smiled at her.

"Silver is doing just fine and he is healing properly." the rabbit explained.

Blaze forced a caring smile. "That's good…" she mumbled.

"You can take him back to your place and-"

"Actually, Vanilla." Silver interrupted her. "Can I stay here?"

Vanilla looked at him in concern. "Why, honey? I mean, for a couple days or-…?"

"Until I'm completely healed." Silver said.

"Aren't you comfortable with Blaze?"

Silver glared at the cat. "No…not anymore."

**A/N: That was chapter 5, peoples! Hope it was a goodie! Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Silver's words was a slap in the face for Blaze. She tried to swallow away the lump in her throat that was beginning to form. Everyone was too surprised to say anything. Instead they looked back and forth between Silver and Blaze.

The white hedgehog continued to glare at the cat with his one color blind eye. What he said even took him back a bit. Maybe he said the wrong words and was a little harsh on his friend?

Nah. He officially agreed that he didn't want anything to do with Blaze anymore.

"Mr. Silver, you honestly can't mean that!" Cream mentioned, breaking the silence. "Blaze is your best friend!"

"Even best friends can get on your nerves…" Silver muttered back. He blinked as he looked down. "I want her out."

"But Silver…" Blaze began, ready to burst into tears any minute. Everyone knew this because of the way she choked on her words.

"Save it, Blaze! I never want to see you again!" the silver hedgehog interrupted her from going on any further.

Blaze let a single tear flow down her cheek, but her legs wouldn't let her move. Instead, she stood there and bit at her lip.

"That means now!" Silver snapped. Finally, the purple cat turned and walked to the door. Cream quickly ran to catch up to her friend.

"Blaze, I'm so sorry…" Cream stated sadly. "You know he'll think twice about this. Don't worry!" She held the door open for Blaze.

"Thanks Cream," she wiped away more tears and smiled. "You're the best friend I've always had." She gave the rabbit a quick hug before setting out back to her apartment.

On the way home, she stared up at the evening sky where red, orange, yellow and pink were swirled into a beautiful sunset. She didn't believe what happened that day. She couldn't believe it.

But she did believe that her heart was broken in two and could never be put back together again.

Silver sighed and leaned back in the recliner chair that he sat in and closed his eyes. Sonic, Cream and Vanilla sat in the small couches and just stared at the hedgehog, but none of them uttered a word. That was until Sonic stood up and slowly inched over to Silver.

"Hey…" he said simply.

Silver opened his good eye. "What?"

"Don't 'what' me!" Sonic growled. "Do you know what you just did?"

"I know, I know! So what? She'll be crawling back anyways trying to apologize again."

"Mr. Silver, you told her you never wanted to see her again!" Cream cried, narrowing her eyes. "You've lost your best friend over something completely stupid!"

Silver shrugged.

Sonic's jaw dropped in complete shock. "You really don't care about her, do you?"

Silver ignored him.

"Silver, answer me!"

"Fine! Yes, I care about her! But…" he sighed again. "She doesn't care about me."

Sonic kicked him in his bad leg. Cream and Vanilla gasped as Silver cried out in pain and grasped his leg.

"Of course she cares about you, you idiot!" Sonic bellowed. "Why do you think she looked after you?" He rolled his eyes. "It couldn't have been because she cared about you or anything…" he added sarcastically.

Silver's pain in his leg faded as sadness filled his heart. Thinking about it, with Blaze watching over him, it actually brought the two closer. That's what got them to finally kiss that morning.

He had this all mixed up. Over his own anger.

"Sonic…your right." Silver admitted. "What am I supposed to fix it now?"

Sonic turned his back to him and headed to the kitchen. "You blew it, bro. You can't fix it."

He sighed and looked over to Cream and Vanilla, who were getting up from their seats and heading for bed.

"Actually Vanilla, could you help me get upstairs?"

Vanilla looked back at him carelessly. "Ask Cream…" she mumbled.

Silver lifted an eyebrow. It was unlike Vanilla to be like that.

"Ok…Cream, could you help me?" he asked again.

Cream glared at him. "I'm sorry, Mr. Silver. But you hurt my best friend." she stuck her tongue out at him and hurried on upstairs.

Silver slapped himself in the face. "Great…I can't go up the stairs myself because of my leg…" He then smiled a little. "Sonic!"

"Don't even ask, Silver!""Dang it!"

…

Blaze walked through the wooden door of her apartment. Wiping away more tears that lived on her face the entire walk home, she went ahead and sadly walked to her room and closed the door behind her. She jumped onto the pull out bed and buried her face into her pillow, and sobbed harshly. Gasping for air, she sniffed and laid her head onto the soaked pillow and covered up, lying miserably in bed. She looked over to her own bed, messed up and unmade.

She felt her heart ache when she thought that Silver could be lying there right now, and she would still be watching over him.

Closing her eyes, she began to think of her life without Silver. But that was the most difficult thing for her as she knew her heart was now shattered, and _permanently_ shattered.

**A/N: I'm extremely sorry for such a long update! Busy, Busy, Busy! I hope this was an okay chapter! Short, but I'm saving the important stuff for later chapters! Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Silver tiredly opened his eyes. He must have fell asleep on the chair he sat on. All the lights in the house were turned off, and the moon shone brightly outside.

It was still night time. Silver looked over to the large clock in the corner of the room with his one color blind eye. 1 a.m.

The hedgehog stretched a little, only to bring back pain because of sitting upright for so long. He looked down to the thin blanket that covered his legs. Vanilla or someone must have been kind enough to at least bring him something to keep warm with on such a cold night.

Although, it wasn't just the weather that made Silver feel chilled. It was the fact that he said he never wanted to see Blaze again that made him shudder and feel cold inside.

He looked down at his healing leg, smiling a little when he realized it didn't hurt as much to bend it. _'Good', _he thought _'Maybe I'll be able to get around on my own soon.' _The silver hedgehog leaned back against the chair again and attempted to close his eyes and fall asleep again.

"I see you woke up…" a familiar voice spoke in the darkness. Silver popped his eyes back open with alarm. He relaxed again when he realized that it was only Sonic. The blue blur stood on the edge of the stairway, staring at his friend.

"Y-Yeah, I'm up…" Silver replied silently. Sonic made his way over towards Silver as he turned on a small table lamp to brighten the room a little.

"Can't sleep?" he asked as he took a seat on the couch next to Silver's chair.

"No, not really…" Silver stated.

"Yeah…I couldn't either if I said something stupid to my best friend, ending our friendship; like you did." Sonic narrowed his eyes a little.

"Sonic, I made a huge mistake…" the younger hedgehog said in a depressed tone. "I've been thinking about what I said…and I regret it."

"You should. You and Blaze were very close. I know you were because I seen you in the park myself." Sonic said.

"Oh…you seen that?" Silver uttered the words, referring to him and Blaze kissing. Sonic responded with a nod.

Silver sighed and buried his face into his hands. "Ugh…I didn't want to say what I said. It's just…the way she just kept bringing it up was bothering me."

"And you think the solution to this problem is ending your friendship?" Sonic inquired.

Silver fell silent. He avoided any eye contact with the blue hero.

"Answer me, Silver…"

"No…" Silver stated, hanging his head low. It was then Sonic's turn to fall silent. He noticed the pain that clouded his friend's large eyes. For a second, he felt bad for the hedgehog, and felt that he should help somehow.

But then he realized that this was Silver's mistake; he needed to fix it on his own.

"Look…" Sonic began, his voice calmer than before. "I realize that you want to fix this mess between you and Blaze, but I can't help you with anything."

Silver then shot a glance at him. "Oh please Sonic!" he begged. "If I could get down on my knees, I would! I need your help!"

"Silver, I would love to help, but this is something for you and Blaze to settle by yourselves. This is a situation where I can't interfere with one's relationship." Sonic explained, sadness lingering in his voice.

"Sonic, I'm afraid that Blaze won't forgive me for what I said…" Silver said, looking up at Sonic.

"Then I don't blame her, bro." the blue blur shrugged. Silver's ears perked up and his eyes widened a little.

"Don't act like you're so surprised," Sonic snapped. "Honestly, if I were her, I wouldn't be able to be your friend again." Silver just stared.

"Words can hurt, Silver. Words can shape your life. That's why you watch what you say. Ever hear of the phrase, 'Think before you speak'?"

But the hedgehog still remained silent. Speechless.

"You know, I'm probably just wasting my breath…" Sonic sighed and stood back up and started walking to the stairs again. "If you can't respond-"

"Sonic, I was listening! Yes, your right! I get it! I screwed up!" Silver stated quickly. His entire frame was shaking with hurt and stress.

Sonic paused as he took the first step upstairs. But only when he heard Silver sobbing silently did he turn around.

The younger hedgehog had his arms wrapped around himself and tears leaked from his eyes. "Sonic, I love her!" he sobbed. "I'd risk my life for her! I'd do anything to make her happy again! I couldn't imagine life without her. She IS my life! I love her so, so much!"

He opened his eyes to find that Sonic was standing in front of him. They studied each other's expressions before Sonic brought him into a quick brotherly hug.

"Look, Silver," Sonic said softly. "I overheard Cream on the phone with Blaze just before I went to bed. She was supposed to go over tomorrow morning to talk to Blaze. Maybe she'll be able to get her to come back out here so you guys can talk."

Silver simply nodded. He was unable to speak.

The blue hedgehog started to back away. "Just try and go back to sleep, ok?"

Silver nodded again before finally calming down and covering up with the blanket. He watched as Sonic slowly went up the stairs, and the upstairs hallway light was switched off.

It wasn't long before the hedgehog's stressed and tired eyes were forced to close and he fell into a restless sleep.

…...

Blaze woke up the next morning to the sound of her doorbell ringing. She sat up in bed and stretched her aching muscles as she stood up and walked to the hallway. As she passed by the mirror, she took a glance at herself.

She looked a mess. Her fur stuck up in all places, her eyes were bloodshot from crying herself to sleep that night, and she had a terrible migraine that she knew would take all day to get rid of.

The door bell rang more and more and more as she trailed down the hall to the door. "I'm coming!" she barked angrily. She swung open the door to find Cream standing there with Cheese in her arms.

"Um, good morning, Blaze." the young rabbit greeted, frightened because of her friend's actions.

"Oh, hey Cream. I'm sorry, I forgot that you were coming over this morning." Blaze stepped to the side a little. "Come on in…"

After making some breakfast for the two of them, Blaze sat on the couch next to Cream and smiled. "Thanks for coming over. I could use the company."

"Oh, your welcome! That's what friends are for!" Cream replied happily. "You look exhausted. Not sleep well last night?" she asked.

Blaze shook her head and rubbed tiredly at her eyes. "Not at all…Last night was the worst night in my entire life."

"I understand…" Cream stated simply. "What are you going to do now? About Silver anyhow?"

"I guess I just won't ever talk to him again…" the cat mumbled. "I never wanted it to be this way. But I guess I should just stop talking to him so matters don't get worse. After all, he did say he never wanted to see me again."

Cream swallowed the last of orange juice. "Blaze, Mr. Sonic talked to Silver last night…"

Blaze turned her attention to Cream immediately. "…And?"

"And he said that Silver felt extremely bad about last night. He wanted to see if you could come over today, and…possibly talk to Silver." Cream explained.

But Blaze only shook her head. "Silver isn't that forgiving. Specially in a situation like this…" she brought up.

"But Sonic talked to him himself," Cream reminded. "He wouldn't lie to anyone about a situation this important."

"I'm not saying Sonic _is _lying. It's just that…I know Silver. And Silver isn't a very forgiving person. And from the way he yelled at me last night, I don't see him making up his mind all in one night."

"Well, it's up to you." Cream nodded. "After all, this is you and Silver's situation."

Blaze sat motionless and speechless for many minutes. Was what Cream just said really true? Was Silver actually going to realize that his mistake was very serious and wants to fix it before it's too late? She felt her heart warm up again with happiness.

The purple cat smiled. "I want to make things right with him. He may be the most annoying person in the world, but no matter what, he's my best friend and I couldn't live without him. I love that dork too much to not be friends. I only wished I told him sooner."

Cream smiled after hearing this. She just admitted that she loved him! The young rabbit also knew that Silver loved Blaze back because Sonic told her everything that Silver had said. But she wasn't going to spoil it for her friend.

"Just let me know when your ready to go back over to your mom's." Blaze smiled.

**A/N: Again, sorry for such a long update. I'll try my hardest to update sooner. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

"You mean it, Blaze?" Cream asked excitedly. "You're going to go talk to Silver and make up?"

Blaze nodded nervously. "Yes! If what you are saying to me now is true, then I'm willing to make things right with him!"

Cream jumped up and down happily with Cheese flying around her in joy.

"Oh Blaze! Silver is going to be so happy when you tell him you love him!" the young rabbit stated.

"I just hope he says it first…" Blaze muttered with a grin. This made them both laugh.

"So, if you're ready, then let's go! I can't wait!" Cream grasped Blaze's hand and ran out of the apartment in a huge hurry.

"Cream, slow down! I'm still really tired, and running takes a lot out of me when I'm tired!" Blaze whined as Cream continued to drag her along down the road to her mother's house.

"I'm sorry, but I'm so excited!" Cream replied, hopping and skipping now instead of running.

"I can tell…" Blaze laughed at the younger girl.

"So when are you guys gonna get married?" the rabbit asked randomly.

"M-Married? Oh Cream, it's way too early to be asking something like that!" Blaze answered breathlessly. Although she never thought about marrying Silver, she began to wonder what life would be like if she did.

As Cream continued to pull her along behind her, the cat smiled about being together with Silver. She then knew that making up with him would be the best thing to do to keep their friendship forever.

Suddenly, Cream stopped, causing Blaze to bump into her roughly.

"I'm sorry, Cream. Why did you stop?" she asked quickly. The rabbit couldn't answer her. Instead, she pointed with a shaking finger at what she saw. Blaze followed the direction of the pointed finger with her eyes and fear struck her when she spotted it.

It was Eggman with his latest creation: The Egg-Master.

"B-Blaze!" Cream whispered with fright. "That's the robot that defeated Sonic and the others!"

Blaze didn't answer. In fact, she quit breathing when Eggman seen them both staring at him.

"Ah, how nice to see you, Cream and Blaze!…And you too Cheese!" the evil doctor greeted them with a sick and twisted smile.

Cream pulled Cheese into a protective hug, as Blaze did the same to them. "What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"What? Can't stop by in the neighborhood to visit a few friends?"

"What friends?"

"Why, I wanted to see if Sonic and the others are recovering well! I miss battling those little pests!" Eggman laughed cruelly.

"I figured that since you've defeated them, you would leave them alone. You got what you wanted, didn't you?" Blaze asked.

"Actually, I _didn't_ get what I wanted." Eggman replied.

The two girls fell silent.

"What…did you want?" Cream wondered."I wanted Sonic and his friends _dead_!" Eggman replied harshly. "I created this robot to finally rid them forever. And today, I'm going to accomplish the job."

"Not with me around, you won't!" Blaze stood in a fighting pose. "Your not getting near them while I'm around!"

Eggman turned his robot around. "Oh really? And how do you propose to think that when _Sonic_ couldn't even beat me? _And _with the help of his friends?"

Blaze swallowed nervously. He was right.

"I have my ways…" she replied through clenched teeth.

"Then prepare to meet you doom, princess!" the doctor activated his robot and the fight was on.

…...

Silver woke up again when he heard voices around the room. Vanilla was reading a magazine while Sonic was talking with Knuckles and Shadow on the couch. Tails was asking something to Vanilla, in turn she came back with another aspirin for him. Silver guessed that he still wasn't feeling well.

The hedgehog stretched and yawned, then gasped.

He could see out of both of his eyes! Although his sight was still grayish from being colorblind, he was finally able to see with a touch of color!

"I'm not blind anymore!" he smiled and threw his hands up in the air.

"Good for you, Silver." Sonic replied. Shadow and Knuckles responded as well by nodding their heads.

When Silver decided to try and stand up, he managed to stand on his own. His powers were finally coming back from being in shock, so now, if he wanted to, was able to get around on his own. Of course his leg wasn't fully healed, but he was able to walk without having anyone help him.

The psychic hedgehog limped over to the other three to join in on the conversation. Tails was walking right behind him.

"Hey fox boy!" Silver smiled. "Feeling any better?"

"A lot better than before, thanks for asking." Tails replied with a small smile.

As the group talked, Silver heard Vanilla's phone going off. He watched as the older rabbit ran to get her cell phone. He also watched how the expression on her face changed dramatically as she talked.

"S-Sonic, turn the TV on to the news. Cream is on the phone, but she was breaking up. All I heard her say was to turn on the TV." Vanilla instructed in a small panic before trying to talk to her daughter.

Obeying the adult, Sonic grabbed the remote and turned the TV on to the news.

As the station slowly came on, a news reporter was speaking live from a helicopter."This just in, Dr. Eggman, evil genius, is back in town to fight off his number one enemy Sonic the Hedgehog." the reporter started, focusing the camera down to Eggman and his famous robot.

"Oh man, I thought this was over…" Knuckles sighed as he leaned back angrily.

"Shh, there's more!" Shadow silenced his rival as he turned the TV up to listen.

"But it appears to be that a friend of Sonic's has taken her ground to fight off this robot. Police have tried to help, GUN has volunteered, but this robot has prevented us from helping at all."

"That's Blaze!" Sonic gasped. At the sound of her name, Silver shoved Sonic out of the way to see the TV. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Vanilla came running in. "Eggman has Cream and Blaze is fighting him!" she cried.

"We know! It's on the TV!" Tails replied, frightened to where his fur stood up straight. He couldn't stand the thought of Cream getting hurt.

"I'm not letting him hurt Blaze!" Silver declared as he narrowed his eyes.

"But Silver! You remember our last battle! We're still recovering from it! We can't fight him again because if we do, we might actually _die_!" Tails brought up the previous battle.

"I don't care! I'll risk my life for Blaze's and if you all care about them too, then you will join me." Silver hollered loudly.

"I've got your back, Silver!" Sonic dipped his head and stood next to his friend. "Who else is coming?"

Unfortunately, nobody else seemed to want to come. They kept their mouths closed and stood staring at the two hedgehogs.

"Fine! We can handle this on our own, then!" Silver ran over to the door to leave, with Sonic behind him. As Silver ran out of the house, Sonic looked back his friends, who stared at them as they left, and glared at them.

The thought of fighting the Egg-Master again made Silver tremble all over as he and Sonic ran to the sight where Eggman was fighting Blaze.

What if he will die? What would Blaze think then?

What if he'll become blind again?

He was sure that Eggman knew that he made him blind for a couple days. And he also knew that Eggman wouldn't be afraid to do it again.

Silver shook these thoughts out of his head as they arrived at the scene.

He couldn't be afraid to fight now. He had to fight for Blaze, even if it was worth his life.

He would not back down….He _will not _back down…

**A/N: So, Silver is fighting to save Blaze's life from the life threatening robot that brought them together in the first place. How will this all turn out? Next chapter shall be up soon! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Blaze struggled to fight off the Egg-Master, for her powers weren't much of a threat to it. Dr. Eggman didn't even need to give much of an effort to fight off the young princess, but she was desperate to win this battle.

Blaze was knocked down into the dirt again, and again, and again, until she found herself too exhausted to get back up.

"Come on, Blaze! You can do it! I believe in you!" Cream's frightened encouragement was heard next to her. The purple cat opened her eyes and glanced over to the young rabbit, who was holding Cheese close and was shaking tremendously. "Is there anything I could do to help?"

"Do not get involved with this fight, Cream. I don't want you to get hurt…" Blaze stated, sitting up slightly.

Suddenly, Eggman's recognizable, evil laugh was heard and his robot snatched Cream and her chao into it's arms.

"NO! Cream!" Blaze cried out, jumping up instantly to run after her friend, forgetting about her exhaustion.

"Blaze!" Cream screamed to the top of her lungs, frantically moving around to try and free herself.

"Hohohoho!" Eggman laughed once again. "Make another move, princess, and you'll never see your friend again…"

Blaze paused. She was breathing heavily, tears starting to form in her golden eyes. She dropped down onto her knees, and lowered her head. "Let her go…" she hissed.

"And why would I do that?"

"You'll regret it if you don't," the cat replied, eyes narrowing up at her enemy. Without warning, she jumped up into the air and used her strongest fire power to form an electric blue fire ball to aim at the robot. She started to tremble as all of her powers were uniting together to stop Eggman once and for all. Then, with a yell of rage, she threw the powerful fireball at her opponent, her hands still glowing a bright blue as she lowered herself onto the ground.

Eggman gave a slight shout in surprise as the fireball struck his powerful weapon, knocking it, and himself, to the ground.

Cream was dropped onto the ground due to the impact.

"Cream! Go back home! Get away from here!" Blaze ordered. Cream nodded and without wasting any more time, she started to run away from the scene.

Blaze's powers began to die down as she stared at the robot, motionless on the ground.

Eggman was seen shaking his head dizzily and coughing due to the smoke.

"Surrender now, Eggman! And maybe you'll get out of this alive…" Blaze warned.

"Y-You're right…" he said in a weak tone. "I-I surrender…"

Blaze lowered her head with a victorious smile.

"…to NOTHING!" the evil doctor suddenly yelled out loudly, as the robot unexpectedly started to rise up off of the ground. Blaze's golden eyes filled with worry as the Egg-Master stood in front of her, ready to fight once more.

But before she could make any sudden move, the robot had her pinned down onto the ground tightly.

"Let's finish this, shall we?" Eggman chuckled. As Blaze shut her eyes, awaiting the bright light to greet her…

"Let go of her!" a familiar voice demanded.

The cat's eyes popped open again and she turned her head to see Sonic standing there. And beside him was Silver.

"Silver…" her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Oh! Decided to join us, eh?" Eggman turned his attention to the two hedgehogs that arrived on the scene.

Silver started walking up to him. "I said let go of her…" he hissed.

"Ohh I'm so scared," Eggman teased. "A blind hedgehog is going to hurt me!"

"I'm not blind anymore…" the silver hedgehog brought up. "I can see."

"That won't make much of a difference. If you make any sudden move, I'll kill the girl." the old genius threatened.

Silver didn't reply. Instead, he had his hands behind his back and stood still. Sonic started to wonder what he was doing…

Until he seen the psychic hedgehog's hands started to glow a neon blue color.

Smirking, Sonic looked around to see what objects were randomly floating in the air.

There was a large rock slowly inching it's way over to Eggman. Then, without warning, the rock slammed into the arm of Egg-Master that was holding Blaze down. It broke off instantly; the whole right side of the robot began sparking and shutting down.

While Eggman was focused on worrying about the sudden damage to his creation, Blaze quickly got up and ran over to Silver, embracing him into a tight hug.

"I knew you'd come…" she said softly. Silver smiled and hugged her back.

Only a few feet in front of them, Eggman was growling and growing angrier and angrier.

"You little pest! I'll make you pay for that!" he said. With that word, he pushed a button and with a loud beep, the whole left side of the Egg-Master was covered in built-in weapons, ready for the final battle.

Sonic walked up to Silver and Blaze. "You ready for this?" he asked.

Silver nodded and smiled. "Let's end this!"

Sonic started speeding towards Eggman and performed a number of attacks on him, such as his Spin Dash, and his Homing attack. Silver continued to levitate many other strong objects that could cause further damage to the robot. Unfortunately, Blaze's powers were still exhausted from the attack earlier, but they were slowly coming back. As a result, Blaze could do nothing but try to help the two hedgehogs without the use of her fire powers.

10 slow minutes past, but the Egg-Master showed no signs of giving up. The three heroes stood there, panting and tired.

"Ohohoho!" the evil doctor laughed again. "You couldn't beat me last time either, Sonic. What makes you think you can beat me now?"

The blue blur didn't reply. His arms were starting to ache, for they haven't fully recovered in just 3 days. "Staying positive keeps me going…" he finally said. "I'm not giving up!"

Silver nodded his head at the statement. "Neither am I…" he added.

Blaze also agreed.

Eggman sighed and shook his head. "How long must we keep this up? You're wasting my time!" he snarled.

Sonic stood straight and tall as he pulled out the 7 Chaos Emeralds. Narrowing his eyes, he let the power absorb into him as his original blue color, turned a stunning gold color.

"Silver! Heads up!" he called over to the 14 year old hedgehog. Silver looked up just in time to see the 7 emeralds being tossed over to him.

"Wanna lend me a hand?" Sonic asked with a smirk. Silver smiled and quickly turned into his super form.

Blaze grasped his arm before he could move. "Silver, what are you guys going to do?"

"I'm guessing Sonic wants us to combine our powers. Maybe this will finally end this madness." Silver replied.

"It's risky! You guys are going to overuse your powers!" the cat worried.

"If that's what it takes, then so be it." the hedgehog stated. He pried her hands off his arm. "Stay here…" he instructed her.

He ran up to Sonic before the princess could stop him. She was mentally praying for their safety.

And, with the nod of their heads, the two hedgehogs combined their most powerful powers, and dashed towards the robot.

And yet, this wouldn't stop Eggman's best creation.

Sonic and Silver were pushed back to the ground roughly, growing weaker due to the overuse of their powers.

"Now what?" Silver inquired.

But before the hedgehog could answer, a strong force out of nowhere knocked the robot to the ground.

"What the…?" Sonic looked around for an answer. He smiled.

Shadow and Knuckles have come to help. Both still looked a mess from the previous battle; but they were there.

"We thought you could use a little help…" Shadow smirked.

Eggman sighed loudly. "Great! There's more of you! That's it! I'm done playing around! Time to show you my REAL power!"

With that said, he pushed a singe button that activated all of the weapons on the robot at once. This proved to be a challenge for the 4 mobians. But when Eggman was heard laughing again, they looked up at him. In his large hands, was a circular object.

"Hey, Silver! Surprise!" he called out as he threw the object. When it hit the ground, bursts of light were seeping through it.

Silver knew exactly what it was. It was the top weapon that had defeated them.

And had caused his temporary blindness.

"Shield your eyes!" he cried. "Get away from it!" It was like a time bomb; it was slowly counting down before it would eventually explode. That's when the psychic hedgehog had a plan.

5...4...

He ran up to the bomb and grasped it in his hands.

3...2...

With a yell, he tossed it back on the Egg-Master.

1..._Boom_!

A bright light covered the area, as bright as the sun. The force from the explosion had sent Silver back a ways onto the ground. But he was smart enough to close his eyes closed this time.

The explosion was enough to finally make enough damage to the Egg-Master for it to finally fall to the ground, and burst into flames. Dr. Eggman had ejected himself from it, and was floating above it.

"My beloved creation! Ruined! I was so close!" he cried out, banging his fists against the machine that was making him float in the air. "I'll get you next time Sonic the hedgehog! I'm never giving up! I will destroy-" He was interrupted by a rock hitting his machine with a metallic _clang_.

"Just _leave _already!" Knuckles barked at him, holding another rock in his hand. With a final growl, Eggman turned around and left without a word.

Sonic shook his head with a groan and brushed the dirt off of him as he stood up. Shadow and Knuckles walked over to him, making sure he was alright.

"I'm fine. Where's Silver?" he asked quickly.

Blaze was running around in worry. Through all of the destruction in the area, she could not spot the silver hedgehog.

"Silver!" she called out, occasionally coughing due to the amount of smoke that the beaten machine was giving off. "Silver, where are you?"

"Blaze!"

The cat turned around to see the young hedgehog rushing towards her. Almost instantly, they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Are you alright?" Silver asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Oh my gosh, Silver! You saved us all!" Blaze replied back with a smile.

"I guess I did, huh?" Silver chuckled. He winced slightly. Blaze looked down to see that he was holding his leg up slightly.

"You hurt your leg again…"

"It's fine…" Silver assured her. His attention was drawn over to the flaming robot. Fire was bursting from all angles, and pops were heard as it was burning down to the ground.

He turned back to the cat standing in front of him. Her lilac fur was now covered dust and dirt, but her golden eyes remained shining as bright as ever.

"Blaze, I have something to tell you…" he said softly. The cat put her hands on his and squeezed them.

"All this time, I've never realized how much of a jerk I've been to you." he began. "Eggman's machine wasn't the only thing that blinded me…"

"What was?"

Silver sighed. "Love blinded me. I have never realized how much I loved you until this all started."All Blaze could do, was smile.

"I love you, Blaze." his voice was barely above a whisper.

"I love you too…" Blaze replied as she leaned in to kiss him. At the same time they kissed, the final explosion from the burning machine happened; an orange glare casted upon the two figures standing before it. But they paid no mind to it as it finally turned to ashes.

**A/N: Wow, this took me a while to write! I hope it was worth the wait! I think the next chapter might be the last…so until then, thank you for reading! Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

After the long and exhausting battle, Sonic and his friends were sitting in Vanilla's living room once more and were finally relaxed, knowing that Eggman was no longer a threat to them. Well, for now…

Amy and Cream came walking in with hot chocolate for everyone. Handing each hero a cup, the two girls thanked them for stopping Eggman.

"I was so scared!" Cream began telling the story as her and Amy sat down on the couch. "That scary robot had snatched me up and was going to take me away. But Blaze saved me! She used a really cool power to make a fireball and _kaboom_! The next thing I knew I was free again!"

Blaze chuckled at the little girl's excitement. "I wasn't going to let Eggman take you away." she said. "But…the funny thing is, I never knew I had that power…"

"What power?" Silver asked.

"That fireball power that Cream just brought up. I mean, sure I can create fireballs and throw them, but this one was… _different_. It was an electric blue color instead of red fire."

Tails sat up in his seat after taking a sip of his hot chocolate. "My guess is that you have mastered that fireball attack that you speak of. You used all of your strength and gained just enough power to release a fireball that is ten times more powerful than normal." he explained.

"Sounds reasonable…" Shadow muttered. "But I don't see how one little fireball was enough to cause damage to the Egg-Master, when Chaos Control couldn't even make a scratch!"

"That's right! Because Tails told me the armor of it was indestructible." Knuckles agreed.

"Correct!" Tails said. "But the amount of power in the fireball that Blaze shot was enough to somewhat break the armor, and therefore, any other damage that was brought onto it-"

"-was enough to finally take it down!" Sonic finished the sentence for Tails. He shook his head and smiled. "I'm glad that it's over, though. I was almost sure that this one was going to beat us."

"Well, I'm glad that I'm not blind anymore. I think it was one of the weirdest things that ever happened to me." Silver added.

"It must have scared you when Eggman brought that weapon back out, hm?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, a little. But at least I knew what it was, and what it did. I was smart enough to close my eyes this time." the silver hedgehog replied back with a laugh.

There was a silence as everyone continued to relax, sip their hot chocolate, and watch the fire place. Silver had his arm around Blaze, and both were snuggled against each other.

"So, are we…you know…together now?" Silver asked in a whispered tone.

"I don't know…what do you think?" Blaze asked with a smile. She gave him a single kiss on the cheek.

"I'm thinking we are." Silver stated, causing the lilac cat to chuckle.

Amy seen the two as they quietly talked to one anther. She was happy that her friend was finally in a relationship with the one she cares most about. That's when she came up with an idea.

She walked over to Blaze. "Hey Blaze, can I talk to you for a minute?"

The cat nodded happily and got up. The two girls quickly walked into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Blaze asked.

"How would you like to go on a double date with me?" the pink hedgehog asked. "You with Silver and me with Sonic?"

"That sounds great, Amy! But I didn't know you and Sonic were going out?"

Amy chuckled. "Well, I'm hoping that maybe this date will tell him that I want to start going out with him more often."

Blaze smiled. "Sure, Amy."

**A/N: Well, this is the last chapter to **_**"Blinded Love". **_**I'm sooooooooooooooooo happy that so many people liked this story. Thank you everyone! Until next time, thanks for reading! Review please!**


End file.
